The New Team of Marcus and Thomas!
Marcus And Thomas have to work together but both sides argue too much thus letting a Drimogemon escape. Synopsis The team investigates a building covered in green Numemon slime. Thomas creates a plan on how to attack the unsuspecting Numemon while Marcus argues, telling Thomas not to order him around. After splitting up, they both locate and attack the Numemon from opposite sides. Gaomon ends up attacking Agumon by mistake. Raramon is able to kill Numemon soon after. Thomas gives Marcus a ride home through orders provided by Commander Sampson. There, Thomas is introduced to Marcus's family. Sarah invites Thomas inside for some tea, but Thomas just rides off, seemingly jealous to see Marcus's wholesome family. Later that night, a pair of robbers make their way into a bank thanks to a device they use to crack the pass code. Once in, one of the robbers trips, dropping the device. It breaks, making the door close shut, and a portal is opened from the Digital World allowing a Drimogemon to enter. Drimogemon drills his way out of the bank, helping the robbers. They draft Drimogemon to help them with their next robbery, the local ATM. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi show up as soon as the criminals break through to the money. They try to escape with Drimogemon, but Agumon and Marcus stop the car. Drimogemon begins to glow and grows bigger. After a very involved battle, Drimogemon escapes through a portal back to the Digital World. Thomas blames himself for what happened, afraid that when back, Drimogemon will recruit other Digimon to follow him to the real world to get revenge. Against Commander Sampson's orders, Thomas enters the Digital Dive, the machine used to send Digi-Eggs back to the Digital World, and transports himself to the Digital World... Digivolutions * Agumon (Data Squad) > GeoGreymon * Gaomon (Data Squad) > Gaogamon Quotes Robber #1: Hey, we're in! Robber #2: Did you really bypass the security that quickly? Robber #1: Yeah. With this beauty, it's easy. Robber #2: Wow. Can it get me a date, too? Robber #2: It doesn't do the impossible! ---- Thomas: You're just a snot-nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing! ---- Marcus: Oh, really? Well, I know how to take you down! Thomas: Don't make me laugh. You couldn't take down notes! ---- Lalamon: (reading a magazine) Ah, kitties! ~Japanese Version edit ---- Yoshino: What have you done?! Our investigation records for tonight are all erased! Marcus: Eh? Yoshino: "Eh?" isn't helping! Thomas: Don't worry. Yoshino: Eh? ~Japanese Version edit ---- Thomas: Can't you even remember someone's name? Marcus: Oh I remember, Thomas (stupid) H. Norstein! Animation errors *During digivolution, the Digivice instead reads "Evolution". Dubbing changes *In the US Version, Drimogemon talks in sentences. However in the Japanese version, it only repeats keywords of the robbers who talk near it. *All the signs on every bank were edited to remove the Japanese text. The first, "Medaka Bank", is simply replaced with "BANK", while the second one which reads "Open 24 hours" kane ATM, removed but "ATM" is left. Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia Starting with this episode, Numemon no longer throw poop as an attack. Instead they throw green slime, which also comes off them when they walk. Much like a slug. Category:Digimon Data Squad episodes